


Omegle Quick Ficlets

by brynae



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynae/pseuds/brynae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets in honour of talking to MCGamer on Omegle a while back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle Quick Ficlets

#1 – MCTricksy  
  
“Hm. Pause is on Omegle?”  
  
Double-checking his tweet-deck for a moment, MC grins.  
  
“He is, huh? Well, let’s see what I can do…”  
  
A few minutes later and one Ravio hat on his head, MC sits back down in front of his webcam.  
  
“Let’s do this. Minecraft and Mindcrack as the tags… video… ok!”  
  
MC grins to himself, pulling the hat over his eyes as his first person connects. Confusion lights in their eyes, and they squint closer. Sighing, the person disappears from his screen. MC giggles to himself as the reroll occurs. This is going to be fun…  
  
Half an hour later MC has tricked countless people, including one poor boy who nexted him more than six times without recognising him…as well as talking to many more who recognised him despite his hat. Giggling to himself, MC pats his Ravio hat as the window switches over to the next person. An empty chair and green-screen meets his eyes, and he frowns. Just before he is about to next, a head pops into view from the side of the cam.  
  
“Hello!”  
  
“Pause?!”  
  
“I nearly had ya, didn’t I?”  
  
MC grins and rolls his eyes, sighing noisily. Pause will be Pause.  
  
A moment passes. Pause grins, and points at the screen.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, MC!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nice hat.”  
  
  
  
#2– Pause’s Surprise  
  
“I am going to be on Omegle, use the tags Minecraft and Mindcrack to talk…There! It’s tweeted out.”   
  
Pause sits back in his chair and grins, pulling up Omegle in another tab. Checking his tweet; he sees there has been quite a few favourites and retweets already, in those few seconds it has been up.   
  
“Well, I guess I’d better get on Omegle…”  
  
The next hour passes in a blur. So many shocked faces, so many people absolutely elated to be able to talk to their idol, their hero, the person they considered their best friend even though they had never met. All of the positivity, all of the people who loved his videos and finally had the chance to tell him that so he could hear, all of the crazy posing and messing around…even with MC and Pyro…thinking about it now brings a tear to his eye. Checking his watch, he realises it’s nearly time for him to join Coe’s stream. Pausing the auto-reroll for a moment, he sits back and lets out a breath which shakes slightly with emotion.   
  
“One more. One last person.”  
  
He clicks the reroll button.  
  
“Hi!”  
  
“Hello, Pause.”  
  
That smile. That voice. That face. Those twinkling eyes… from the one who drifts through his dreams…  
  
“BEEEEF?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Salad


End file.
